Awakening
by Plexi-Lexi
Summary: Ed and Al finally have their bodies back thanks to the philos. stone. When Al wakes up, a new feeling over-powers the rest. EdxAl; Elricest; yaoi-lemon-oneshot. this summary sucks.


Hey everybody! Guess who's baaaaack? I've finally come to the realization that I love yaoi, hate boyxgirl (it grosses me out), and have a slight brother complex (brotherxbrother; I know! It's so wrong!). For instance, I love lelouchxrollo, and after many years of obsessing over alphonse from FMA, I have decided that elricest ain't so bad. So I've decided to make an elricest fanfic!!!

*Dodges rocks and stones*

Yeah, I know everyone is gonna hate me now. _Where the hell are the rest of those other fics you started, betch!?_ I might have abandoned them… ;o;

BUT THIS TIME im keeping it short, sweet, and to the point. Only ONE chapter

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything. D: this story doesn't follow the conquerer of shambala. idealogically sensitive stuff is evident! don't like it? don't read! ...or do, and then be converted...

I'm hoping that it is evident that my writing style has changed – hopefully for the better. I loved Michael Cunningham's _the hours_ and I now emulate him.

SO HERE WE GO!!! THE UNVEILING OF MY FIRST FMA YAOI FANFIC!

*Throws confetti*

* * *

**-** _In order to obtain something, something else of equal value must be sacrificed… that is the rule of equivalent exchange._

The silence reflected the darkness: nothingness. The feeling was one of either complete seclusion or utter exposure; possibly a metaphor for what life had been life for him after that day. Something within him wanted to open, to burst free from his being - the being that was locked inside of a metal prison.

What it is like to touch, to smell, to taste, to feel human. To be human again.

He felt as though the essence of his being was floating off into the distant unknown, like a bird that had lost its way.

Hushed voices began to sound, quietly yet surely. The feeling of complete defeat began to dissolve into curiosity. Was someone trying to find him? He wanted so badly to open the eyes he no longer possessed.

"Alphonse." He heard.

_Yes, that is my name. That's me! I'm here! I can hear you!_

Again, the sound of his name shot hope into his heart. Slowly, a heartbeat sounded from the silence. This feeling was so familiar. There was warmth now and a rushing feeling. He longed for something more – breath. The lungs that weren't his own expanded and contracted slowly.

A light emerged from the darkness. Muscles, that he couldn't have, tensed with longing.

He arrived at two doors. Closed, the light would be but a distant fantasy, but opened, his life might have meaning and purpose. The appendages he _shouldn't_ have began to push against the doors, and slowly the light peered through the cracks and shined deep within him. This wasn't the desired feeling of death. This was long awaited life.

Light was dim. One voice echoed through his mind. It was louder, and now was trembling. His head rolled to the side, and through thin slits, the final sight of a living thing became an inspiration. The being came closer to him, and wet droplets fell on his face.

_Wet… this is… wet…_

The newfound feeling confused him. With one last push, the doors began to open completely.  
"Al," the being next to him choked out.

Something within him caused him to open slightly and breathe out, "Bro…ther?" Blurred vision transitioned to clear, and the sight of the breathing, living, human body next to him filled his heart with joy. Edward smiled and reached out for Alphonse's hand. He had, indeed, _reached_ him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He took everything in. Edward's hand was warm, comforting. His fingers closed around his brother's hand. He could feel.

Alphonse choked out a stifled cry and soiled his face with tears. This was what it felt like to live.

His muscles twitched as he attempted to sit up. The feeling was old yet new, yet still accessible. He felt every muscle in his body work to lift him up. Everything was sensitive. Once he was upright, he turned towards his brother and gave a hesitant smile. This couldn't be a dream, could it? Edward's eyes widened and he jumped forward and held his brother tightly.

"I can't believe it worked, Al… after all this time," Ed pressed his fingertips into his younger brother's shoulders. Without a word, Alphonse's arms found their way around Edward's waist and returned the embrace.

_Equivalent exchange_

Al pushed Ed away for a moment to take him in with _his_ eyes. The look of soft skin mirrored his own. "Brother… your automail…"

"The stone," he said, reaching for his own right arm. He gripped it and stared into Al's eyes. He had forgotten how they looked, and cursed himself mentally for it. They were honey-colored, sucked directly from a flower-covered field and harvested within his being. He smiled and reached out to touch Alphonse's cheek. "This is real," he said under his breath, almost to convince himself. "We're back to our bodies, Al. Nothing will ever take this away again, you hear me?"

Al simply nodded. He looked around the room they were in. Without provocation, Edward viewed the room as well and began, "The military gave us a room to stay in. We'll have to go out to eat, but I figured this was better than nothing." Alphonse smiled humbly. It was perfect. He finally had time to be with his brother, human to human, face to face.

"I love you, brother." Alphonse said, almost confessing. Edward looked back and smiled. "I love you, too, Al. Now here, get dressed." He tossed a button-down shirt and some pants to Alphonse and he caught them clumsily. Only then had he noticed that he was the only one of the two that was naked and blushed, clinging the clothing he had just received.

Alphonse walked out of the bathroom sheepishly. Edward looked up from the book he was reading and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. We had to borrow clothes from the colonial."

The younger brother looked down at himself and sighed. The clothes sagged off of him and were obviously two sizes too large. Nevertheless, he accepted the only clothing available graciously and sat down on the small bed. He looked over at Edward who had continued reading from across the room. His hair was down and his eyes carefully scanned each page. Beautiful, Al thought. He had always admired the good looks of his older brother. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Things _seemed to be too normal for all of this to be real. He needed to prove to himself that he existed. His hand reached up to his neck. He glided his fingers along the side until they met the back of his ear. Next they trailed down to his chest where he, at long last, had found his heartbeat. A smiled crept onto his face. They slid down further and he began to explore his abdomen. He experimented with tensing his stomach, feeling it harden, and then releasing it to feel it soften again. Both of his hands met the backs of his thighs and he slowly rubbed them up and down. They followed the curves up and inside towards his groin. He jumped and shivered, accidentally rubbing against very sensitive flesh in the middle. Edward looked up and the sound of the rustling sheets. His eyes locked onto his younger sibling who was exploring his own body. The book subconsciously became irrelevant. Curiosity drove Alphonse to reexamine himself. He lifted the top of the pants from his waist and peeked inside. His hand reached in and grazed the top of his manhood. He whimpered and withdrew, suddenly feeling awkward. He sat back up against the wall and saw his brother staring at him.

Al stared back at first, and then gave a worried look. "Edward?" His brother stood up and left the book on the seat of the chair. He began to walk over and Alphonse questioned his actions again. Ignoring his brother's concern, he wrapped his arms around the boy's torso, under his arms, and rested his forehead on the other's shoulder.

"Brother…"

"I love you, Al. I couldn't wait to have you back. If I wanted anything in the world, this was it: to be here with you, in the flesh." Edward was on his knees, which were on either side of Alphonse's thighs. "I would do anything for you… anything." He whispered, holding the boy tighter. Tears began to form again in the younger one's eyes. Edward sat up and looked him into the eyes. "Please don't cry, Al." He took his thumb and wiped Al's cheek, rubbing away a tear.

"I was so happy, brother, that we could be together again. But everything feels so wrong, right now." Alphonse put his hand to his face. "I didn't want it to be like _this_?"

"Like what?" Ed became worried.

"I… I'm _in_ love with you…" Al wiped his brother's hand off of his arm and lowered his head. Edward then placed his hands on either side of Al's face and lifted his face up. Their lips met unexpectedly but perfectly. The tears stopped and Alphonse broke the kiss.

"Brother! I" –

"I already told you, Al. I love you, too." Al's eyes widened and Edward came in again, pressing his lips softly against his brother's. As they parted, the older sat on the younger brother's lap, straddling him. Al blushed and confessed, "I need… I need to know that this body is mine… that what this is, isn't all just a dream." Edward smirked and ran his fingers through Al's hair.

"Let me show you, then." This moment in time was perfect.

Edward kissed Al again, this time with hunger. His fingers found their way to the baggy shirt and began to unbutton it. His tongue pressed against soft lips. Al closed his eyes and granted his brother access to the inside of his mouth. Rubbing their tongues together, both boys let out moans of their own, and Edward discarded Al's shirt quickly. His own shirt was abandoned soon afterwards. His hands glided over the soft, reinvented skin and found the peeks that caused Alphonse to whimper. Trailing kisses down Al's neck, Edward toyed with his pert nipples, squeezing and pinching. Once his mouth found one, he touched his lips to the surrounding skin and darted his tongue out, spurring a moan from Alphonse. Any sound he could drive out of Alphonse's sweet mouth turned him on. Shortly after noticing this, Al lifted his hips, pressing their growing bulges together. Ed's head shot up at the feeling and he moaned, looking into Al's eyes.

"God, Al." Ed cooed. Al stopped, wondering if he had done something wrong. "No, don't stop, don't stop." He then looked down beneath himself and watched as their erections so willingly rubbed against each other. He watched his brother lift up, and he responded by thrusting against the pulsing piece beneath him; causing friction that sent both of them moaning and asking for more. He felt himself harden at the sight and Al began to pant. In this moment, being driven over the edge had potential, but he knew this couldn't end here. Edward then backed up and reached down for the younger boy's pants, pulling them down and exposing the flesh that throbbed, pleading for attention.

"Wait- brother, I"- Alphonse's head flew back as his brother began stroking his erection slowly, gasping.

"Hm?" Edward smirked, licking his lips. Alphonse looked back down and held the sheets of the bed on either side of him. This feeling was so new, so amazing. It was faster now, and the younger Elric bit his lip, attempting to stifle the moans that slid out from the back of his throat.

"Your mouth… please – use your mouth," Al blushed and spoke through scattered breaths. His grip on the sheets tightened as his brother ran his tongue slowly but completely over the tip of his member, causing him to moan softly. Edward surrounded the throbbing appendage with his lips and Al bucked into the warmth through instinct. "E-Edward."

"Don't thrust, okay? You'll choke me." Al placed his hand on the back of Ed's head to brace himself. Ed slid his mouth down until he had as much as he could take. He sucked lightly and Al groaned, grabbing a handful of his brother's hair. His head bobbed up and down, humming occasionally, driving Al up the walls. He looked up into the eyes of his pleasure-enshrouded brother.

"Hah! Ah- brother! Coming-!" His chest heaved with heavy, short gasps as he released into Edward's mouth. He let some of it dribble down the sides of Alphonse's member, but swallowed the rest pleasantly. The younger Elric slouched and rested his head back, letting go of all that was in his hands. This new body was so delicate, it had been difficult to hold himself together from the beginning.

"Now, now, we're not done yet." Edward rubbed his brother's inner thighs and kissed him on the lips, allowing Al to taste a bit of himself.

"Brother, let me do yours," he offered, beginning to remove Edward's pants. The older Elric brother sat back willingly. The thought of seeing Alphonse's innocent mouth around him made him shiver with lust, so he humbly let his brother take temporary control. The younger brother took the other's member into his hand and hesitantly inserted it into his mouth. Edward groaned and held himself down to the bed. Alphonse thoroughly wet the upper half, and then ventured downwards. He then shifted, allowing his brother to reach within his throat, and Edward called out, "Alphonse!"

The feeling was sensational, but Ed was worried he might climax there, so he lifted Al's head up. "Alright, my turn." He pushed Al onto his back and spread his legs apart. He offered three fingers to Alphonse's mouth and he took each in and sucked. Edward licked one of his own fingers and circled it around Al's opening. Al winced; this sensation being a bit awkward. Never-the-less, the younger of the two had hardened again, allowing them to climax together as Edward had wished. After his otherthree fingers were sufficiently wet, Edward placed them near Al's entrance.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, alright?" Alphonse nodded and Ed pushed one finger in. Al wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. He pushed it in and out, and then inserted the second, causing Al to whimper. His eyes were closed tightly and he had resorted to gripping the sheets again. Edward moved them around, scissoring and curling them, and Alphonse cried out with displeasure. Suddenly, Edward pushed in and grazed Al's prostate, opening his eyes with a silent cry and causing him to breathe heavy once more. Edward quickly inserted the third digit and loosened Al further. Removing his fingers, Al's chest deflated.

"Stay relaxed, ok? If you don't, this'll hurt more." Edward advised.

"Brother," Alphonse looked down and stroked his lover's cheek. "I love you." Edward smiled and slowly pushed into the entrance. Al's eyes closed again and he clenched his jaw. Edward exercised restraint by not going at it right now. He slowly began to go in and out. The walls of his younger brother were squeezing all around him and it felt marvelous.

"Brother"-

"Al… you feel amazing," Edward breathed.

"Please," Al blushed. Edward stopped moving and stayed within. The walls around him contracted and he groaned, pushing Al's legs farther apart. He wasn't the type to tease, but hearing Al plead for him to push into him just seemed too good.

"Yes?"

"Please… go…" Ed began again, but slowly. "No, faster. Ah!"

He pushed in and then continued at a rhythm. He lifted the younger one's leg over his shoulder in order to reach into him deeper. Without warning, Ed struck Al's prostate and all the pain melted into delicious ecstacy. "Hah! Again, p-please!" Alphonse begged through clouded, teary eyes and unsteady breaths. Edward pushed in at his fullest. Al arched his back, calling out. Edward moaned. He was close.

"Edward!" his name chopped up by him crashing into Alphonse again and again.

"Al- I think I'm gonna" – Ed's mouth opened and he thrust in and released inside of his lover. Alphonse did the same on their stomachs and chests.

Edward pulled out and lay down next to Al. Everything on Alphonse's body throbbed; the aftermath of toying with such a sensitive body. He lay there staring at the ceiling. Ed had already drifted to sleep against Al's side. Alphonse turned towards the boy he loved more than anyone else and moved his hair from his face. He was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen.

Al kissed Ed on the forehead and felt tears drop out from under his eyes.

_Equivalent Exchange. Long ago, my brother and I lost our bodies in an attempt to resurrect our dead mother through alchemy. With the philosopher's stone, my brother was able to get back his arm and leg, and he gave me back my body. He has given me more than anyone could ask for._

_I love you so much, brother. I would give up my body a million times over again just to grant your happiness. Please… never leave me…_

* * *

Well there it is! I said I'd do it and now I have! I'm not continuing this, mainly because I don't wanna. I absolutely hate how i ended this. Please R&R ;D


End file.
